


The apocalypse

by siriush



Series: All the chances you gave me [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ahhh it's 2 am okay, Drama queens, F/M, Farewell my friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriush/pseuds/siriush





	The apocalypse

“Lovely.” He murmured while watching Ron eating. “Not to be like your next girlfriend, but please, I’m _begging_ you. Eat correctly. ”

“My next what?”

Harry frowned, and stared at his best friend without even blinking during a few minutes.

“Okay, fuck chill, mate. Don’t do that.”

Hermione looked at him, and smiled like she would say _thank you for this _but then she blinked, “Wait, what did you mean his next girlfriend?”

“Nothing. It was an inside joke.”

“How was your weekend anyway?” She asked, but her eyes watched him suspiciously.

“It was so fucking great! I gave them the bracelets, they loved them by the way. So thank you Mione.” He smiled widely at her, “We played some games, and watched a serie. Uh, what’s the name again? Stranger things I think. Was great.”

It was a big change for Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley to see their best friend smiling so freely, a good change. Sirius and Remus were great for him, in a way they didn’t understand. Harry always loved professor Lupin, _he’s a great teacher mione, he has this way of teaching, come on we can’t be late for english. _And then he met Sirius as well, they almost all fell in love. And they talked for hours as if they knew each other for years. It seemed natural, they were already a family before the adoption.

Harry couldn’t stop smiling when he remembered his first weekend with his new _parents_, and for the first time in his life, he felt loved, and wanted. Cared for. After feeling his phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it and unlocked it.

**_01:02pm, Sirius_**: HARRY DARLING GUESS YOU CAME IN MY COFFEE SHOP YOU WON’T FUCKING BELIEVE IT.

_**01:03pm, Harry**_: who??

**_01:05pm, Sirius_**: POST FUCKING MALONE

_**01:06pm, Harry**_: oh god tell me you’re joking.

_**01:07pm, Sirius**_: I swear!

_**01:08pm, Harry**_: How could you do that to me??

_**01:09pm, Sirius: **_I didn’t do anything, love!

_**01:11pm, Harry**_: what the fuck

**_01:12pm, Sirius_**: That’s exactly what I said when I saw him!

**_01:14pm, Harry_**: I’m not talking to you anymore.

**_01:15pm, Sirius_**: Come on sweetheart !

“Unbelievable.” Harry whispered.

“Something’s wrong?” Ron asked, his mouth still full.

“This is the end, guys. The sun won’t come up today.—

“It’s one pm, the sun’s already here.”

“- shut the fuck up, as I was saying, this is the end, the sun won’t come up today and we’re all gonna die. Especially Sirius Black.”

“Why would Sirius die?” a voice behind them asked.

Harry turned his head to see his other guardian, “He shocked me, shattered my heart with his words and actions. I can’t understand why he would do something like this. Look at this, it’s raining. The apocalypse has started.”

Harry looked truly - well - serious, and Remus didn’t know how to act. _Oh boy. I’ve two drama queen now? _He thought.

“ I hope you’ll be saved Remus. I appreciated the time I had with you. Farewell my friends.”

Harry stood up from his chair and before he has the time to leave the great hall, Remus said “Do you want to take some hot chocolate in my office?”

Harry narrowed his eyes, but his smile brightened “come on, my dear. Farewell won’t be for you today.”

Remus chuckled, “I’m really glad then.”


End file.
